Hallelujah
by LostWeasley
Summary: terrible at summaries and titles obviously just read and see if you like it.


Disclaimer:Neither Harry Potter nor the Song Hallelujah belong to me they are the property of Ms.Rowling and Mr.Wainwright respectively. Enjoy!

I've heard there was

A secret chord

That David played, and

It pleased the Lord

But you don't really care

For music, do you?

It goes like this:

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king

Composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

A twenty five year old Harry Potter lay dying on the open plain in front of Hogwarts. The final battle had played out. A few feet away lay the smoking remains of Tom Riddle, the self styled 'Lord Voldemort'. Gathered around Harry were his closest friends, Hermione and Ron, each kneeling at his arms, and the love of his life, Ginny, was cradling his head in her hands. He smiled up at his friends.

"No, not friends, my family," Harry thought.

"I got the bastard in the end, didn't I?" he asked with a weak grin.

"Yes, Harry, you did just like you said you would," Ginny said, a small smile showed on her tear streaked face.

"Knew you could do it mate," Ron whispered quietly, fighting back tears of his own while Hermione nodded silently, sobbing at his side.

Your faith was strong

But you needed proof

You saw her bathing

On the roof

Her beauty and the

Moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to a kitchen chair

She broke your throne

And she cut your hair

And from your lips

She drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

"I'm sorry, Gin, my love, but I guess I am not going to be able to keep my promise to marry you," Harry said quietly.

Ginny answered, but Harry never heard it. His mind began to wander back to when he first realized he was in love with the beautiful redhead. Not long after he was told she had gotten completely over him he had realized he felt something more for her than he had ever allowed himself to feel about 'Ron's little sister'. The night of the full moon he had found her swimming in the pond in front of the burrow. As she stepped out of the water he found his breath had caught in his chest. He hadn't even realized it was her at first, more a goddess come to earth from the water, until she turned and saw him staring dumbfounded and quickly wrapped a towel around her self.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she had asked quickly.

"Uh, I was just coming to see if your mum could give my hair a quick trim," he had lied badly, even by his own standards. She knew full well he was there to retrieve Ron and Hermione to go find the horcruxes.

"Oh! Well, she isn't here, but I could give it a go if you would like," she had said, trying hard to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Harry agreed and they went inside, but something strange had happened the moment he had sat down in the kitchen chair. He realized he was bound to the chair by some sort of restraint. He was about to ask Ginny what had happened but as he looked up and saw the flash of anger and sadness play across her face he went silent as she started talking.

"Damn you, Harry Potter, and your stupid nobility! I love you, you fool, and I will not allow you to get rid of me that easily. Honestly, breaking up with me to keep me safe from a war I plan on fighting anyway! How dare you assume that you have the right to tell me what is and what isn't safe!" Ginny said this in a very Hermione-ish way that had left her breathless.

Harry had smiled when she was finished and a simple word from somewhere in the back of his mind had slipped out of his mouth, "Hallelujah." The rest of that evening was spent catching up, after an awful attempt at a haircut that is.

Maybe I've been here before

I know this room

I've walked this floor

I used to live alone

Before I knew you

I've seen your flag

On the marble arch

Love is not a victory march

It's a cold and

It's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Harry's mind began to drift again. This time, in his minds eye, he pictured a house that had changed vastly since the last time he saw it. Gone were the scorch marks and the shattered walls. It was complete and whole again. He stretched out his hand and grasped the doorknob, and as he walked in his breath caught in his throat as three people stood before him. Two he had only seen in pictures but had never met, one he had met and had loved as a father.

"S-S-Sirius? Mum? Dad," Harry spoke these words haltingly, not trusting his throat to give his full voice.

"Harry! Welcome," Sirius returned with a barking laugh and a grin pasted in those grey eyes of his.

Harry was pretty sure he had never moved faster in his life as he sprinted across the room and soon found himself enveloped not just by Sirius, but by his mum and dad as well.

"Oh, Harry! We've missed you so much," Lily sobbed openly, holding her son close.

"And, yes, we did love you from then to now," James added, clutching his son and his wife to his chest as though he would never again let them go.

"And it wasn't your fault I died, you prat," Sirius said while ruffling Harry's hair in way that had always made Harry laugh.

"But you can't stay. Not yet. There are still more things for you to see before you come here again," James said sadly. "Hang on just a little while longer."

Maybe there's a God above

And all I ever

Learned from love

Was how to shoot

At someone

Who outdrew you

It's not a cry

You can hear at night

It's not somebody

Who's seen the light

It's a cold and

It's a broken Hallelujah

Godric's Hollow faded as Harry's mind once again seemed to take flight, and bits of his life passed him by. The Dursleys, Aunt Marge, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Hermione, and Ron all flashed by his eyes quickly and he realized all the hardships, all the pain, it had all been worth it. Because in the end, love had prevailed as it should have.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry took one laboriously slow breath.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

With his final breath Harry breathed out these words, "Love conquers all". And with a small heave of his chest, the boy who lived was gone. Gone from this world and on to his next great adventure.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah


End file.
